Megatron (Nightslash2020 Transformers Stop Motion)
'Megatron '''is the Leader of the Decepticons and arch enemy of Optimus Prime. He is cruel, merciless and completly willing to kill any Autobot that gets in his way. He dislikes having weak, pathetic beings on his team. Despite this, he seems willing to give traitor's a second chance if they have a special power. He is also a good tactician, knowing the true strength of humans and how doomed they would be if they carelessly attacked them. Megatron is in fact a fusion between Elite Guard veteran Thunderbolt and the deceased rebel named Straxus. Strength: 10 Intelligence: 10 Speed: 9 Endurance: 9 Rank: 10 Courage: 9 Firepower: 10 Skill: 10 Total (Not Including Rank): 67 Fiction Transformers: Origins :''Voice Actor: Nightslash2020 (English) Transformers 1 :Voice Actor: Nightslash2020 (English) Megatron and his Decepticons arrived on Earth in persuit of Optimus Prime and his crew with the intention of retriving the Matrix of Leadership and using it's power to create an army of Decepticons to conquer the planet. At one Point after they Arrived to Earth, Megatron wanted to capture Autobot Prowl since his skills were needed for the Team. Megatron sent his team in to test him, this resulted in Swindle and Thundercrackers deaths. Brawl later informed Megatron that Optimus was Coming, Stasrcream wanted to help thudnercrakcer but Megatron told him to nto Save him since he odsent want weaks in his team and the Decepticons ran away before Optimus could save Prowl. After Prowl was captured, Megatron wiped his mind, reformatted and reprogrammed him naming him Barricade. During the Cybertronian War Many Decepticons Were Dying, and Megatron Realized that The More Decepticons that Die The More clsoer he is to Lose the War, So he and the Other Decepticons Went to the Autobots HQ, Where he saw Rodimus and Mirage Guarding the HQ And Sent Brawl to Kill them, After the two Autobots were Killed he Called for Optimus, the Autobots showed up and Prime Ask Megatron what he jsut haev done, Megatron tells Optimus that there are casualties, Then Prime Ask what he Want, Megatron tells Prime that he Just wants to Finish the War, Optimus Tells megatron that his autobots are more than Ready, Megatron tells Optimus That He Just wants to finish it with him, Optimus is fine with that, Megatron tells Starscream to not let him lose, Optimus warns Megatron to not do anythnig tricky, But Spike Tells Optimus that Megatron Cannot be Trusted, Optimus tells Spike that he will be Fine. But Megatron then Attacks Optimus, Spike Goes to help Optimus but he is stopped by Bumblebee, Megatron is Dissapoitned with Priem and Blows him away, Optimsu Recovers Quickly, Megatron thens tells the Autobots that its Over, Optimus then returns to the Battle and Defeats Megatron, Megatron Calls Stasrcream for Help, but Starscream Instead tells the decpeticons that Megatron has fallen and they retreat, Optimsu then tells Megatron that his decepticosn have disobey him and that its over, Megatron Then Syas "Damn you, Starscream" Megatron is Later Captured by the Autobots and placed in a prison cell guarded by an unnamed Autobot . 3 Months Later Soundwave Got aware of the Capture and He and the rest of the Decepticons Began a Mission to Rescue him. Later Autobot Bumblebee was Captured For use him for Free Megatron. With No Choice Bumblebee Decided to Help, Since if he didnt they would kill his Human Friend, Then he and soundwave came to wehre Megatron was Held, Bumblebee Distracted the Guard while Soundwave Killed it, Then Freed Megatron, Megatron was About to Kill Bumblebee, but was Stopped By Soundwave Since they Could Use him has a bait, Then Megatron asked where the Other Decepticons are, Soundwave told him that they are attacking the Autobots HQ, Later the 2 Arrived with Bee, But then Prime, Cliffjumper and Ironhide Attacked them, While Bumblebee tried to attack soudnwvae, Megatro ntossed him away Later he Fought Optimus and The Matrix came off Prime, Autobot Prowl grabbed the Matrix, Megatron told him to give it to him or he is dead! Prowl didnt do anything so Megatron took the Matrix of him while the Matrix helped Prowl recover his Memory, after Prowl Rememered Everything About how he was Captured by Megatron, he Stole the Matrix off Megatron, Which Caused Megatron and Dropkick to Chase Him. Megatron Attempted to Capture Prowl, but Failed, Later Prowl saw Spike and Arcee and Gave the Matrix to them, While Megs was CHasing them, Prowl then fought Megatron and attempted to stab him to death but his sword had no effect on Megs and Megatron Blew the Autobot to Pieces, Later Optimus Showed up But Before they Could Fight an Upgraded Starscream Showed up and Blew Megatron Away. Starscream however was later defeated and the Matrix taken from him, Megatron used this opening to escape. Megatron Later returned to base after bearly escaping with his life, minus the Matrix and all of his troops except Laserbeak. Megatron that it is not over and vowed that he will be AVENGED! Transformers 2 : Voice Actor: Nightslash2020 (English) Megatron remained in hiding after his defeat and was undetectable, despite the Autobots best attempts to find him. A few months after his defeat, Megatron's best Decepticon team called Megatron's Elite broke out of Iacon city prison and made their way to Earth. Sideburn, a member of the elite a few days before the others and was set up as spy with the Autobot new recruits. Five days after the break out, the team met up with Megatron who was pleased to see them and stated that with their help, he would be avenged. Cannonboll reported that they had Soundwaves new body which Megatron ordered place on the surgery table inside. Once that was done, Megatron ordered Laserbeak to reunite with his master and restore Soundwave back to life. Once this was acomplased, Megatron laughed in success. Once Soundwave was awakened, he ordered him to find STarscream and bring him in. Skyshadow and Scorponok were also sent as back up. Once Soundwave left Megatron asked about the double agent, but Crumplezone asssured him that everything was going good. Megatron then ordered Hardtop to spy on the Autobots. But unknown to Hardtop, he was simply being sent to be bait to help Sideburn kill some Autobots and keep his cover safe. Cannonboll was sent for the real spy mission. At the same time he sent Cyclonus to spy on the Autobots at Autobot base. Megatron's cover plan was a success and resulted in Jazz death and Sideburns cover secure but resulted in Hardtops death. Cannonball and Cyclonus later returned and reported the mission success. Soundwave returned later with Starscream and Thundercracker as prisoners, but with the addition of Ramjet, Astrotrain and Skywarp who betrayed Starscream. Megatron greeted Starscream when he awoke and ordered him outside where Thundercracker was held at gun point, Megatron made his intentions clear. If Starscream did not rejoin the Decepticons, Thundercracker would die. Starscream was not convinced but Megatron soon showed his seriousness and had Skyshadow and Cannonball kill Ramjet in cold blood without mercy. Seeing no other choice, Starscream rejoined. At Autobot base, Sideburns cover was blown after he attempted to kill Ratchet, but Megatron had a back up plan. When Optimus was heading back to medical to check up, Soundwave abducted him and replaced him with Scourge. Megatron and all of his men then went into possition outside Autobot base, waiting for orders. Eventually, Megatron and his men came out of hiding once "Optimus" approached Megatron and attacked the base. Before the Autobots could even move, Megatrons team was crawling all over the base. After a intense battle the Autobots retreated from base, though Crumplezone and Astrotrain were killed. During the retreat, Megatron personally attacked and crippled Arcee who later died in Prowls arms as a result of her wounds while the rest of his men dealt to Skyfire and Red Alert. Eventually Red Alert and Skyfire were taken outside and placed against a wall. However Red Alert's banter provoked Megatron to shoot him on sight before ordering the execution of Skyfire. Skyfire told Megatron that he was a coward without any sense of honor but Megatron simply replyed with "We dont belive in honor" and Skyfire was killed. Once the Decepticons had full control of the base, Starscream asked if they were to attack the humans, but Megatron knew better of the humans strengths and stated that they needed the Matrix. Sideburn then returned but was unable to stop Prowl from getting away after they battled. Megatron then ordered the hunt for the Autobots to begin. Transformers 3 :Voice Actor: Nightslash2020 (English) Megatron dispatched Demolisher, Skywarp, Cyclonus and Cannonball to find the shattered Autobots. Right after taking the base, Megatron interrogated the real Optimus Prime for the location of the Matrix but the Autobot would not tell him. However shortly after, Starscream returned to Megatron with the real Matrix. With the means of creating their army in his hands, Megatron ordered all but Starscream and Sky Shadow to head out and find vehicles to bring to life. Cyclonus however returned but with out the others and informed Megatron of the arrival of Vector Prime and the Maximals, though Megatron was too disgusted to listen to Cyclonus report, even at Starscreams's advisement. To be added Apperances/Actors Trivia *According to the first episode of Transformers Origins, Megatron has had 6 different body's in the course of the war. Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticons Leaders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males